Like We Used To
by kat1101
Summary: I have a boyfriend, Edward." "I know, Bella" "This is wrong" " I know, Bella" "I love Jake." "But you love me too" "I know.". First story. AH, AU. Drama/Angst/Romance. Rated T , may chane to M later.
1. Chapter 1

"Jake, stop!" I half seriously half jokingly told him. "You're going to make me late to school!" I laughed when he continued to torturously tickle me. This is how it's always been with Jake, light and easy. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I love him, so it was only natural for us to date.

We started dating in ninth grade. One day we were just hanging around watching movies when out of nowhere he kissed me. I wasn't sure what to do so I kissed him back. Now, in our senior year, we're still going strong.

"Jake I really have to go."

"Sure, sure go hang out with the pale faces, " he finally obliged and let me climb into my old red truck. Jake went to school at the Quileute Reservation, just outside of Forks where I live.

With one last quick kiss I pulled out of the driveway and left for Forks High.

I arrived ten minutes later and was greeted by my best friends, besides Jake of course, Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella guess what! There are two new guys coming to our school today and their brothers and Angela said that they are hot!" Rosalie told me. To most people this isn't big news, but here in Forks there is maybe one new student every three years. In fact, Rosalie and her brother Jasper, also Alice's boyfriend, were the last new students, and that was back in freshman year.

"If they really are hot I call one, "Rosalie proclaimed with a mischievous smile.

"You don't have to call anything Rose. In case you've forgotten Alice and I are both in stable, happy relationships," I reminded her.

"That is very true." Just then Jasper showed up and had his arm around Alice's waist and was giving her a broad smile which she reciprocated with a quick peck on his cheek.

They are soul mates. This is obvious, you can tell just by how they look at each other. I'm not sure if this is what Jake and I have. Yes, I love him and he loves me too, but I've never seen him give me the look Jasper gives Alice, and I really want someone to. Rosalie and I headed into the school to give Alice and Jasper time to catch up.

"So how are things with Jake?" Rosalie asked me.

"Umm… You know same as always…" I mumbled incoherently. I didn't like trying to explain how I felt about Jake to other people when I wasn't even entirely sure myself. She gave me a look that I knew meant she wasn't buying it, but luckily didn't say anything.

"So I'm guessing you will be trying out for the school play?" I smiled at this question. I love acting, it's my passion. When I'm acting I'm not my shy, boring self. Normally I wouldn't be able to get in front of people and act but I realized that I'm not myself when I am acting. I am a character and I love getting into their heads and understanding them and their choices. It also doesn't hurt that normally our school plays are some of my all time favorite books.

"Of course, in fact the play is Romeo and Juliet." She nodded her head in approval.

"So are you ready to kiss whoever is lucky enough to be cast as your Romeo?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Rose, I don't even have the part yet, and besides it's like two little pecks at the end and two in the beginning, and Ms. Cope doesn't make us practice those scenes so it will only be once, and it's not like I'm kissing the guy, its Juliet kissing Romeo."

"Okay, whatever you say," she snickered.

Just then the bell rang and I headed to my first class, which just happened to be drama. I walked in and took my seat like normal, but what walked through the door not a minute later was most definitely not what I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Okay! Sorry it took about a week to update but I've been study for my semester exams. Also I have socer three times a week and that's without our games. This is my first story so I'm still not sure how to do everything, in fact i just figured out how to write an authors not now, so sorry for any mistakes. And grammar is not my high point so sorry for any errors in that area. I know the beginning of this is kind of choppy, but I was forcing myself to write and it took me a bit to get into the story. Also, it's going to be a very slow burn, just letting you know. Okay I'm done rambling, read!**

A disarray of golden sex hair was the first thing I saw. Next were his emerald green eyes that I could stare into for days, and his chiseled jaw which was the high point of his amazing bone structure. Finally, I scanned his body, and what a fine body it was. He was very tall and had some nice muscles, but they weren't overbearing like Jake's. All in all, he was sex on legs and I wanted him.

Wait, what? I have a boyfriend, I don't want him, I don't even know him, and he's probably a jerk!

There was no time to think through this because he was coming to sit in the only open desk, which was right next to me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Why was he having this affect on me when I don't even know his name?

He took the empty seat next to me, but luckily didn't say a word to me.

"Alright class, let's get started. Tomorrow will be auditions for our new play, Romeo and Juliet. Now this isn't just any play, you and 150 other schools from around the country will be competing to be cast in the movie version of Romeo and Juliet being filmed this summer! Two representatives will be coming to our show to see you perform, and judge to see if you have what it takes to be in the movie. Because of this, there will be no slacking off and everyone will be rehearsing every day after school. Our two leads will also be having private sessions with me before school. This is a great opportunity and I highly suggest you all audition because I feel we have a great chance of winning this thing! That's all for today class. Feel free to mingle until the bell rings."

What! I could play my all time favorite character in a movie! This is perfect! This is more than perfect, its heaven! Getting to work with professionals, the experience, and the summer job! I have to get Juliet. I have to, I have to, I have to.

The bell rang, and the god who sat next to me left for his next class. I had almost forgotten about him, not quite, but almost. Who was he, and why did I feel such a pull to him when I haven't even spoken a word to him? Obviously he was attractive, but there are plenty of other hot guys I see and never even have a second thought about. So why was this guy different?

I thought about this until lunch when I was forced to make conversation with my best friends.

"Okay, so I've seen both brothers and both have their advantages and disadvantages," Rosalie stated.

"Rose, are you really going to tell us about your game plan to get a guy?" Alice chirped in.

"Why yes, I am. Now Hush! So I found out the really bulky one with a lot of muscles and a great sense of humor is Emmet, but I only have one class with him. The other brother, Edward, is super tall, has a toned body, and amazing hair, but he's pretty quiet. I think if I got to know him better he wouldn't be so quiet. Oh, and I have five classes with him!" Rosalie continued to gush on about the guys while my mind wandered.

So his name's Edward? How classic. Emmett, his brother, was in two of my classes so far and Edward only one. If they are in the same grade does that make them twins? But they don't look alike. That's odd how else could they…

"So what do you think Bella?" Rosalie broke me out of my reverie.

"I don't know I haven't talked to either one of them, but they both seem nice enough."

"Well which one should I go for?"

"Go for Emmett, I think you two would be an ultimate power couple," Alice chimed in.

"Yeah, Emmett," I quickly agreed.

"Then it's settled, I'll go after Edward," Rosalie proclaimed.

"What?" Alice and I chirped together.

"I want to go against what everyone will think I do, and besides it will be way easier to talk to Edward when he's in five of my classes." She smiled, happy with her reasoning.

"Alright, good luck." I told her.

I headed off to my last class of the day, biology, after lunch I took my assigned seat, when Edward came walking in. My heart was pounding, how did he have this affect on me?!? Of course the only open seat was next to me, so Mr. Molina assigned him to sit there. Much like drama, he never spoke a word to me, or even acknowledged the fact I was there. Class ended and I walked to my truck in a daze. All I could think of on my way home was Edward. All I wanted to think of was Edward. That was until I saw Jake's car in my driveway. Oh shit! What is he doing to me?

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated! Update in 3 to 4 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo hoo! I updated way faster than I thought thanks to the great response of last chapter. I never believed it but reviews and story alerts actually do make you want to write faster! I really want to reply to reviews I just haven't figured out how yet! so sorry! again sorry for any grammatical errors or anything. This chapter is more of a filler, I'm trying to get on with the action but it's kind of hard. Also, it gets kind of steamy just a warning. Okay, go read!**

I hopped out of the truck and tried to plaster a smile on my face. I believe I looked like a psycho maniac but I guess I didn't because Jake came and wrapped me into his arms.

"Hey Bells! I missed you so much! I came to surprise you!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, momentarily distracted. This is why I loved him, he always made me happy.

"Jake how could you miss me it's only been six hours?"

"Exactly! That's six hours too long!" I laughed and he grabbed my back pack to bring into the house. "Heavy load of homework tonight?" he asked.

"Nope, but I do need to prepare for the audition for Romeo and Juliet. Want to help me out?"

"Sure sure. Anything for you Bells."

After about an hour of reading through script I felt prepared and I could tell Jake was getting restless. We were at the kissing scene now and Jake got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death." he spoke while looking right at me, then kissed me. Our lips were connected and my hands were tangled in his hair while his were roaming my body greedily. It made a trail from my stomach to my hip down my leg and to my calf where he grabbed and brought it around his waist so I was straddling him. His hands went to my hair and our tongues began doing a tango of sorts. I was about to undo my shirt when Edward's face popped into my head. I stopped dead. Jake noticed, but tried to get me back in the mood but I felt as if ice cold water had been dumped onto me. Damn it! So much for Jacob distracting me.

"I'm sorry I just can't do this right now, Jake."

He sighed and with one last quick peck straightened up and untangles our bodies. Then he got up to leave.

"Jake no! You don't have to leave I just can't do that right now. I'm sorry. We could watch a movie or something." He gave a light smile and returned to the corner of the sofa. I put in Pride and Prejudice and hopped on his lap where he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

The next morning Jake didn't come by before school. It unnerved me but I knew I had to let it go so I could be ready for the auditions first period.

I met up with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper before the first bell rang. Rosalie told us she was going to start talking to Edward today, Alice was going to run for school president, and I informed them of my audition in just a few minutes. We all wished each other luck and headed our separate ways. It was really starting to bother me how little we seemed to see each other this year, but I shook it off once I walked into Ms. Cope's room.

She informed us that she would be auditioning Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and I for the part of Juliet because we were the only people who wanted to be in a lead position and whoever got the part would be staying after school to audition with all the possible Romeo's. I wasn't worried too much about Jessica and Lauren, but Angela was a pretty good actress. I just hoped I was better. After about an hour of running lines Ms. Cope announced I had gotten the part and asked for me to stay after school, and I complied of course.

The rest of the day was a total blur, except for lunch when Rosalie revealed to us that Edward couldn't hang out with her after school because he was auditioning for Romeo. This was news to me, and I sincerely hoped he would get the part.

In science next period I kept looking at him and wondering why he wouldn't talk to me. He had to know I was Juliet and helped determine if he got the part or not. So why wouldn't he talk to me to get on my good side? It made me uneasy but I realized he would be forced to talk to me once this period was over, so I finally started concentrating on my work.

When the final bell rang I went to Ms. Cope's room to go audition the guys for Romeo. She told me to just do what I do best. Then she informed me that we would be doing the kissing scene. I tried not to let my nervousness show but that means I would be kissing three different guys! I calmed myself down by reminding myself I'm not kissing anyone Juliet is kissing her possible Romeo's.

First up was Eric, I thought he was pretty good, but there was absolutely no chemistry between us whatsoever. Next, was Mike who was just horrible. He was so bad in fact, Ms. Cope announced that the audition before we even had to kiss.

I knew he was coming next, but that didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach. He walked in with his head down cast while I lay on the ground "dead". Ms. Cope bid him to begin and so he did. He read each line perfectly, without a script, and without any flaw. His voice smooth as velvet, delivered each line with just the right amount of emotion. I knew what was coming when he said, "And, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death," but it still shocked the hell out of me, because those were not the lips of Romeo, they were Edward's and as much as I tried to change it I could not because he was not kissing Juliet. He was kissing me.

**Reviews are appreciated! I also have to ask, has anyone figured out yet where the inspiration for this story came from? Let me know if you think you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummm, so can I just say I am sooo sorry about the long wait? Unfortunately real life caught up to me. I was failing two classes, so I got grounded from the computer. Yeah it sucks. But I promise to update more often but it will not be as often as before. To make up for it I put in some Edward for you! And this is the longest chapter I have written so far, so enjoy!**

In one quick second nothing mattered. I didn't care about the fact that this was an audition and I was supposed to be dead. Rosalie wanting to be with Edward didn't even register in my mind. Most importantly, Jacob didn't even exist. All that mattered was Edward, not Romeo, Edward.

His smooth lips moved in sync with mine. His chiseled abdomen was pressed against my smooth stomach. My hands were moving at their own accord in his soft hair twisting and pulling on strands, while his were sliding down my side and ended up on my waist. Our lips were being pulled together like gravity, and even the need for air didn't seem to be important enough to give up his lips. This was heaven, and I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately for me, a loud cough from had me falling from Cloud 9 and back to Earth, very fast.

My eyes flew open with realization of what I had just done. I had betrayed my best friend and my boyfriend.

Edward rolled off of me, stood up, and offered me a hand. I reluctantly gave him my hand with a look of horror on my face with my reverie still fresh in my mind.

"Thank you Edward for coming. We will let you know tomorrow whether or not you got the part," Ms. Cope finally said.

Edward looked at me, down, and then back up and gave the most dazzling crooked smile I've ever seen in my life. I followed the path of his eyes and realized my hand was still intertwined with his from when he was helping me up. I flushed a brilliant shade of crimson while releasing his hand.

He replied to Ms. Cope in his velvety voice, "Of course Ms. Cope, and thank you for the opportunity." He then walked out of the door without looking back.

I quickly turned to Ms Cope and declared, "He has to be Romeo." She gave me a look that said she wasn't sure.

"I don't know Bella. Is that how you're going to act when you're supposed to be dead if he plays Romeo?"

"Of course not! I was just caught up in how amazing he was playing Romeo and I was in Juliet's mind set so of course I responded as if I were Juliet and I could hear everything he was saying. I just need to practice not getting to caught up in it. And besides, he was by far the best and you know it," I lied smoothly through my teeth.

"He was the best, but I'm just not sure…"

Before I even realized what I was doing I blurted out, "I won't do this play unless Edward's Romeo." What was I saying? Of course I would do the play! It just wouldn't feel quite right.

"Well if that's how it's going to be I guess I have no choice."

Before I could retract my previous statement she blurted out, "Edward will be our Romeo."

I couldn't explain this feeling. I was just so exceedingly happy that he got the part. I knew my face instantly lit up as I went to hug muttering thank yous and how we wouldn't disappoint her. I couldn't shake this feeling of pure joy for some odd reason, I was just so ecstatic!

I left shortly after and sang along to the radio in my car the whole way home. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I texted Jake, Alice, and Rose about getting the part and they all replied with congratulations. I think Charlie picked up on my good mood when I called him Daddy, but didn't say anything about it. After I had eaten dinner with Charlie I went to my room to do my homework then begin memorizing my lines.

The next thing I knew there was sunlight streaming through my window. I glanced at my clock and it said it was 7:43. Holy crap, I'm late! I only have 17 minutes to be at school and it's a fifteen minute drive in my truck! I quickly hopped out of bed which was not a good idea, as I fell flat on my face. I did not need this today! I quickly threw on some jeans and a shirt and put my hair in a ponytail. 7:48, okay I just have to hurry to school. I kept pushing my foot down harder against the gas, but my truck refused to move faster than 55mph. I finally got to the school at 8:02. I raced to the classroom but was still late.

"Thank you for joining us for the good news, Bella. Would you please take your seat now?" Ms. Cope was looking at me over her glasses.

"Umm, of course... sorry…" I muttered before taking my seat next to Edward.

"As I was saying, everyone that tried out yesterday for Romeo was amazing and this was a very hard decision to make," I tried not to scoff, "but I am positive in my choice so congratulations to Edward!" The class clapped and he nodded appreciatively with a smug smile. I guess he knew after my reaction yesterday that he had gotten the part.

While Ms. Cope drabbled on about who the rest of the cast was, I stared at Edward. My dreams did not do him justice. He was perfectly still listening to Ms. Cope. He was so gorgeous; no one could deny him that. His hair looked like he just woke up, but every strand was perfectly placed. He wore a gray V –neck that fit his body perfectly, showing every muscle. His eyes were a brilliant emerald, and his mouth was smirking. Was he watching me watch him? I quickly turned my head and his smile became even broader showing his perfectly white teeth. I was like a moth to a light, I had no choice. I had to turn and smile back at him. We stayed like that, just staring and smiling, for about another two minutes, only stopping because announced we would have the rest of the period to do as we please.

That's when Edward talked, "Hi, I don't believe we ever formally met. My name is Edward Cullen. And you are Bella Swan, correct?"

All I could do was nod.

"Well now that we have formally met Bella, I believe we should get to know each other, seeing as you are the Juliet to my Romeo," he proclaimed with a smirk.

"Umm...okay?" It sounded more like a question than an answer but I couldn't help it, I was too busy staring at how his lips curved just a wee bit more to the right than the left, it was adorable.

With that brilliant smile still in place he scooted his desk closer to mine.

"What do you want to know?" I asked sheepishly, while forcing myself to look away from his mouth to his eyes. Wow, his eyes were even more dazzling then his lips.

While looking me square in the eye, and that dazzling smile still in place, he replied, "Everything."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Anyone have any idea for my inspiration now?**


End file.
